


Akko Has An Appointment!

by hedgeesn



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, oh god what have I done, top!diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgeesn/pseuds/hedgeesn
Summary: Diana is working too much again and Akko has the best idea to get herself some attention. As long as her beloved wife will forgive her for potential medical fraud. Kinktober prompt.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Akko Has An Appointment!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so sorry. Someone told me I should write for kinktober and I was like, that's probably a bad idea, but ok.

Diana’s lunch break was interrupted by the unmistakable stomping and, somehow, slamming of doors that were equipped with slow closing springs. Of course her wife would find a way around any mechanism that dared to mute her volume. Her noise was rarely out of spite, rather it was just another part of everything that made Akko who she was.

Disturbing the peace and quiet of her medical office, however, was not her most favorite thing about her beloved wife at the moment. Diana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning over the remnants of a salad she had barely picked at while going over a patient’s test results.

Feet appeared in her vision, ratty and beaten trainers followed by long bare legs and running shorts that definitely signaled that her wife was here. Diana looked up from her desk in time to see Barbara rushing into the office behind her.

“Barbara, what did I say about letting my wife in without an appointment?” Barbara faltered, a guilty look on her face.

“Well, she technically has an appointment, Diana.” 

“How exactly did Akko get an appointment?” Diana cast a bemused glance at Akko, who stood before her, arms crossed over an old Shiny Chariot tee, looking as pleased as she could be with herself.  
  
“She made an appointment under a false name. I’m sorry, it was last minute and through our new web portal, I didn’t have the time to check the documents yet!” Barbara’s frustration leaked through the guilt in her voice. Despite smoothing over their differences from their academy days, Akko still never failed to get under the skin of Diana’s childhood friends on a regular basis.

Diana sighed and stood from her desk, waving a tired hand at Barbara to leave the room as she prepared to deal with whatever new nonsense her wife was bringing in today. Barbara cast one more apologetic look and headed back through the door to resume her spot at the front desk.

  
“Akko, it is already highly unethical for me to have an appointment with you. And somehow you managed to make it worse with medical fraud.” She leveled a calm gaze at Akko, who had the gall to maintain her smug expression.  
  
“You’re just mad because you didn’t think of it first. The new web portal is _very_ convenient.” Somehow with age Akko had managed to maintain her mischievous nature _while_ getting significantly more clever. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. “I saw you had an opening, so I booked it.”

“Akko, I’m _busy_. I barely get my lunch break as is. I need to work today.”

“You never take a break! It’s always work. Sorry Akko, I need to work late today. Sorry Akko, I need to be up early tomorrow. Sorry Akko, I can’t watch a Shiny Chariot marathon with you this Sunday because my patient has _butt bugs._ ” Akko paced in her office, hands gesticulating wildly through her rant, landing dramatically on her desk at her last words. It was going to be one of those days with her.

“Akko, dearest, I apologize. I will make an effort to set aside more time this week for you.” Diana hoped to placate her just enough to send her off, making a mental note to lavish her with attention this evening. Akko shook her head hard.

“Nope, Diana. Now it’s my turn, _I’m_ work today.”

“Akko, dear, you are _always_ work.” Diana leveled a raised eyebrow at her.

“Hey! Not what I meant. I got a notice from my clinic today, where my doctor _who is not you_ ,” Akko huffed out that statement, eternally upset that Diana could not personally handle all of her medical care, “Said that I am due for a pelvic exam.” 

“Akko, you know I can’t do that.”

“Why not! You’re up in my vagina all the time!” Akko raised her volume steadily through the statement. “Not enough lately, though…”  
  
“Akko!” Diana sharply corrected, then grabbed her wife by the wrist and dragged her into an empty exam room. She locked the door behind them. “Akko, this is _entirely_ inappropriate.”

“Yeah, you mad, Diana? So am I. I don’t want someone else rooting around up in there.” Akko crossed her arms again and turned away from her.  
  
“They’re medical professionals, dear.” Diana mimicked her body language, crossing arms as Akko peered back at her over her shoulder.

“I skipped my last one.”  
  
“Akko!” Diana’s patience was wearing thin.

“Please, Diana? I just wanted to spend time with you.” Akko turned around, wheedling.  
  
“With you in stirrups and a speculum in my hand?” 

“Well, if that’s what it takes. I’m pretty sure the speculum is supposed to be somewhere else, _Doctor.”_ Akko smirked. _So it’s like that, then._ Diana swiftly formed a plan to get Akko out of her office within record time, so that she could finish her paperwork before her _real_ patients came in. Diana turned towards the counter and quickly grabbed something out of a jar. Turning around, she hid it against her side.

“Akko?” She called sweetly.  
  
“Ye-mmph,” Diana shoved a tongue depressor into Akko’s mouth as her beloved wife’s face contorted in shock, eyes widening and tears prickling at the edges as she tried to quickly grasp the situation. 

Diana gave her no time, instead reaching down and deftly pulling down Akko’s shorts and underwear in one fell swoop. She lightly pushed Akko’s chest and she fell against the exam table, giving Diana just enough leverage to shuck her shorts entirely.

Standing back upright, she gave Akko a cold glance as she grabbed Akko’s wrists, raising them as she pressed their bodies against each other on the exam table. With her foot she snaked the wheels of the trolley holding the blood pressure machine and quickly velcroed it around her beloved’s thin wrists.

Akko, meanwhile, attempted to issue muffled complaints about the treatment through the wood depressor, which managed to not be doing the job Diana intended. Diana pulled back and took Akko’s chin in her hand.

“Akko, bite down on this. Not a sound.” Akko nodded, lids falling halfway with budding anticipation. This certainly was a new experience, and she was now determined to see where Diana would go with this. It was highly unlike Diana to do anything improper in the workplace, and Akko was far more used to getting booted out unceremoniously. It seemed, perhaps, that Diana’s workload was causing the doctor herself far more stress than her wife had imagined if she were taking their games outside of the bedroom.

Akko breathed deeply through her nose, flush rising in her cheeks as Diana positioned her on the exam table.

And pulled out the stirrups. 

Akko made an indignant sound through her teeth.  
  
“Darling, shush, you wanted the exam.” Diana said calmly, placing her wife’s feet in the stirrups.  
  
Ok, so maybe this was not going where Akko had expected. She rolled her eyes in frustration, feeling traitorous arousal damp between her legs as she shivered in the cold office. She watched Diana nonchalantly pull on a pair of nitrile exam gloves.

Diana peered down at her wife, unable to keep herself from slowly running a gloved finger from the curve of her hip up under her wife’s tee, pulling the fabric up with her as she went. She dragged the finger with pressure under the base of Akko’s breasts, then back down above and around her navel to her pelvic bone. Akko squirmed at the sensation, glaring at Diana as she made eye contact. Diana smiled back at her, a clinical expression reserved for unruly and irritating patients.

She walked around the exam table to stand between Akko’s legs, leaning down to inspect as her fingers trailed down from the top of her pelvic bone to the inside of her thigh. She pinched the skin there, watching Akko shudder.

“Mphh.” Akko glared at her again, daring her to do it again. Diana dismissed her, knowing that was exactly what she wanted. Instead she leaned close enough to blow a light breath over Akko’s dampness, smiling knowingly as her wife wriggled when she felt the heat of it.

“Certainly looks healthy enough.” Akko frowned at her and Diana couldn’t help but chuckle.

Diana leaned forward again, watching as Akko quivered in anticipation at her next move. She opened the drawer below the table and got out a pump bottle. Akko stared at her as she liberally hit the handle, pumping out cool jelly onto two fingers of her right hand. Setting the bottle aside, she placed her other hand above Akko’s pelvis, pressing into her abdomen.

“Akko, I’d like you to learn a lesson here.” Diana made sharp eye contact as Akko held her breath.

“Don’t bother me at work.” She quickly slid two fingers into Akko, pressing her pelvis down as her wife’s hips involuntarily thrust upwards at the sudden motion.

“Mmmmmm.” Akko’s moan came through as she clenched the depressor between her teeth.

Diana waited a moment as Akko’s body relaxed around her fingers, then slowly pulled out to the very tips of my fingers.  
  
“Akko, am I quite clear this time?” She thrust the fingers back into Akko, harder this time.  
  
Akko’s eyes rolled closed as she involuntarily moaned again. Diana pulled out entirely, pausing with her hand just out of reach of Akko’s hips, grinding against the pressure of Diana’s hand on her pelvis and desperately seeking more contact. Akko’s eyes opened, pleading with Diana as she whimpered softly.  
  
Diana sighed. She brushed lightly against Akko’s clit once, then flicked it softly. Akko jolted, tears welling at the corners of her eyes as she whimpered again, wriggling her knees and trying to find some way to press her legs together for much needed stimulation.

“Akko.” Diana met her eyes once more. “I asked a question.” She ran her wet fingers against the inside of Akko’s thigh, unable to keep the affection out of her caress.

“You won’t bother me at work again.” It was a statement this time. She poised her fingers back at Akko’s entrance, lightly touching the opening.

“Mph-hmm!” Akko nodded desperately, pleading.  
  
“Good girl.” Diana said, and thrust hard into her beloved. She kept a steady pace this time as her wife barely had time to adjust to the overstimulation she had wanted so badly. She picked up her pace as Akko trembled, light whimpers echoing in the exam room as she tried so hard to keep quiet.  
  
“You are being _such_ a good girl now, Akko.” Akko looked at her in adoration when she had the ability to focus on Diana’s face. Diana was determined then to ruin that ability to focus, and curled her fingers upwards against the tender depth of Akko’s inner wall.

Her shorter, sharper thrusts directed at that sensitive spot drew shuddering, quick breaths from Akko as she got closer to her peak. As she sensed her wife’s impending orgasm, Diana angled so her palm rubbed her clit as she thrust inside her. The brief addition of stimulation was far more than Akko could handle.

She tensed, muscles contracting hard on Diana’s fingers as she struggled to move them, Akko moaning as Diana slowly guided her down from her peak, holding down her slowly thrusting hips. Akko shuddered and dropped the depressor from her mouth with a gasp as the last of the aftershocks spasmed through her body.  
  
Lying still, she watched through half lidded eyes as Diana slowly moved her feet from the stirrups and moved around to the side of the table, shedding gloves in the trash along the way before undoing the strap around her wrists. She tossed the tongue depressor away in the bin and leaned down to lightly shower her wife’s cheek with kisses.

Akko turned into her, catching her lips languidly as Diana leaned down to press their bodies together. Breaking the kiss, Akko nuzzled against Diana’s neck and rested, breathing her in deeply as her heart rate slowly came to normal. Diana pulled back a touch to smile at her, caressing her damp bangs out of her eyes and pressing another kiss to her beloved’s lips.

Akko stood up on shaky legs and retrieved her shorts as Diana quickly righted the room and changed the removable paper from the exam table. She stood straight in time for a knock at the exam room door, straightening her blouse and pressing out wrinkles as she went. She gave Akko a brief glance to make sure she was in order, though nothing could be done about her flushed appearance and blissful smile.

“Diana, just wanted to check in, your next appointment will be here soon.”  
  
She opened to door serenely and ushered Akko out in front of her with a hand on the small of her back.

“I’m all set, Akko was just leaving.” She spared a quick smirk at Akko who raised her eyebrows in return. “Akko, you will be making an appointment _at your own doctor_ next time.” 

Akko rolled her eyes as Barbara frowned behind them, confused.  
  
“Maybe.” She spared them a wave and a kiss to Diana’s cheek as she flounced out, entirely placated.  
  
“How did you get her out of here so quickly this time, Diana? Normally she pesters you for forever.”  
  
“I let her play with the equipment.” Barbara raised her eyebrows then nodded. Perfectly acceptable excuse for such a childish adult. Diana sat back down at her desk, entirely refreshed.  
  
Akko was definitely going to bother her at work again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if I have ruined pelvic exams for anyone, ever. Also, totally willing to write for more prompts if anyone actually appreciates that I am incapable of not including goofy elements with my kink. ko-fi is hedgeesn for commissions.


End file.
